La fin du monde
by loveyaoi-15
Summary: Et si la fin du monde étais annoncé à Konoha qu'arriverait-il, à vous de découvrir.


**Disclamer:** Les persos ne m'appartiennent maleurheusement pas xD

Bonne lecture

* * *

À la porte nord de Konoha un ninja apparu et demanda à voir l'hokage car il y avait urgence. Les gardiens le laissèrent passer et il courut jusqu'au bureau ou il entra sans frapper et dut se baisser pour éviter un kunai. Il se dirigea vers l'hokage tout en ignorant les 3 autres personnes présentes et précisa le pourquoi de sa venu à l'hokage:

- Hokage-sama, je suis venu pour vous livrer un message de la plus haute importance.

- Je vous écoute.

- La fin du monde est pour bientôt, un force que tous ont oubliés renaîtra et vous détruira tous.

Et sur ces mots il disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Les personnes dans la pièce se regardèrent perplexe et les 2 jeunes qui se trouvait à être Naruto et Sakura éclatèrent de rire.

- Silence! Tout cela est très sérieux.

- Oh mamy ne me dis pas que tu y crois à la fin du monde.

- Bien sur, et maintenant sortez de mon bureau.

Sakura et Kakashi sortirent sans un mot et Naruto suivi après avoir protesté un peu.

- Kakashi vous y avez cru vous à se que l'autre débile a dit?, Questionna Naruto.

- Ouais, alors à plus les jeunes.

Et il disparu lui aussi après avoir répondu.

- Je vais finir par croire qu'ils le font tous exprès de disparaître comme sa. Alors, Sakura tu en pense quoi de cette histoire de fin du monde.

N'obtenant aucune réponse il se retourna vers elle pour voir qu'elle ne l'écoutait absolument pas.

- Sakura, tu penses encore à se qu'a dis l'hokage à propos de Sasuke.

- Oui, des anbus on retrouvé Itachi mort depuis plusieurs jours et Sasuke ne revient pas. Et si il avait décidé de ne jamais revenir?

- Sakura je suis sur qu'il va revenir ou sinon j'irai le chercher par la peau du cul l'Uchiha.

- Sa fais des années que tu dis sa Naruto et il n'est pas revenu pour autant!

-...

- Oh non désolé Naru, je ne le pensais pas.

Naruto lui sourit faussement et partit en courant jusqu'à chez lui. Plus tard quelqu'un vint cogner chez lui mais il ne répondit et fit semblant d'être absent en camouflant son chakra. Plus tard encore dans la nuit une ombre se faufilait en dehors du village pour aller à la recherche de la personne qu'il avait promis de ramener.

Le lendemain Sakura retournait chez Naruto pour s'excuser et lorsqu'elle arriva, elle cogna mais personne ne répondit. Pris d'un mauvais pressentiment elle défonça la porte et entra. Elle ne trouva qu'un petit mot sur la table de cuisine qui lui étais adressé:

_Sakura si tu lis sa, ces que tu es ENCORE entrée par infraction chez moi._

_Je suis partis chercher Sasuke comme je te l'avais promis mais cette_

_fois je ne rentrerai pas tant que je ne l'aurai pas ramené avec moi._

_Peu importe le temps que sa prendra, je te fais la promesse que _

_je reviendrais car il faut que je devienne le prochain Hokage._

_Naruto_

Sakura serra le mot sur son cœur et courru jusqu'au bureau de Tsunade pour l'avertir. Lorsqu'elle entra en trombe dans le bureau elle fonça sur kakashi et ils tombèrent sur le sol. Il eu un moment de flottement puis elle s'excusa et se releva rapidement.

- Tsunade-sama Naruto est parti!

- Quoi! Où sa?

- Chercher Sasuke... et ses de ma faute.

Sakura fut prise d'une crise de larme incontrôlable et Kakashi du la soutenir pour qu'elle ne s'effondre pas.

- Sakura calme-toi et explique nous se qui ses passé.

Elle leur raconta qu'elle avait accusé Naruto de ne pas avoir ramené Sasuke alors qu'il lui avait promis et leur montra le mot qu'il lui avait laissé.

- Il a vraiment l'air décidé à le ramener, nous ne pouvons rien faire si se n'est que de le couvrir pour que le conseil n'en apprenne rien.

- Comment faire, demanda Kakashi.

- Nous n'avons qu'a dire que je lui ai donné pour mission de découvrir la source qui menace de détruire notre monde.

- Oui c'est une bonne idée.

Ils se mirent tous d'accord et retournèrent à leurs occupations.

Naruto couru 7 jours avant de s'arrêter dans un vieux village en ruine dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler, pour se reposer. Le lendemain il était en train de finir de remballer son sac de couchage quand un chakra puissant explosa dans l'air. Curieux de nature il prit son sac et suivi le chakra pour se retrouver devant un vieux temple qui tenait à peine debout. Il entra sans hésiter et descendis les marches. En bas il faisait très sombre et on aurait dit un vrai labyrinthe souterrain. Il choisit d'aller tout droit puis à gauche et ensuite à droite. Il continua ainsi jusqu'à se qu'il ne percute quelqu'un. Il releva la tête et reconnu immédiatement la personne qui était sous lui.

- Sasuke, je t'ai enfin retrouvé!

- Pousse toi usuratonkachi tes lourd.

Naruto se releva et tendis la main à Sasuke pour l'aider à se relever qui à sa plus grande surprise accepta. Un silence tendu régnait entre eux malgré tous et ils se dévisageaient. N'y tenant plus Naruto le brisa:

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

- Je te retourne la question.

- Bien, j'étais à ta recherche pour te ramener et je me suis arrêter ici pour me reposer. Alors que j'allais partir j'ai sentis une vague de chakra alors je suis venu voir d'où sa venais, et toi?

- Rien, j'ai suivis le chakra et ses tous.

- D'accord...

-...

- Sa te dirais qu'on continu ensembles?

Sasuke le dévisagea un moment avant acquiescer. Ils reprirent alors leurs chemins ensemble. Il finirent par déboucher dans une vaste pièce. Au fond de la pièce se trouvais une immense porte ou un seau rougeoyait de plus en plus. Naruto s'approcha et remarqua que le seau était le même qu'il avait pour retenir kyubi.

- Il y a un démon derrière cette porte, déclara Naruto.

- Comment tu sais?

- Le seau sur la porte, ces celui qui retiens les démons et il est sur le point de se briser.

- Mais ses impossible, il n'y en a plus en liberté, ils ont tous un jinchuriki.

- Il semblerait qu'il en reste un.

- On fait quoi.

- On le tue.

- Super idée, on a tous été entrainé à tuer des démons, sa va être super facile.

- Je dis pas que sa sera facile mais j'aime mieux mourir en essayant de le tuer que de m'en aller comme si de rien n'étais.

- Hmpf, toujours à foncer tête baissé dobe, je croyais que tu t'étais amélioré.

- La ferme teme, si ta peur dégage.

- Moi peur, jamais.

Une nouvelle déflagration de chakra et le seau cédait ainsi que la portes. Devant eux se dressait un renard à 9 queues. Sasuke regarda Naruto qui semblait aussi ahurie que lui. Le renard s'assit et les regarda. Puis il regarda Naruto étrangement avant de se coucher pour se rapprocher d'eux.

- Kyubi?

Naruto sursauta et recula d'un pas.

- Qui vous êtes?

- Je suis Kyubaru le premier démon renard.

- Que faisiez vous dans cette cage.

- Des humain m'ont enfermé et j'ai promis que je me vengerai, alors kyubi es-tu de mon coter.

- Je suis Naruto pas kyubi.

- Alors pourquoi as-tu le chakra de mon fils.

- Car il est emprisonné en moi comme tous les autres démons sur cette terre.

- QUOI! Vous êtes tous immondes vous la vermines et je vous exterminerai tous.

- Tu devras me tuer d'abord.

- Avec plaisir.

Sur se le démon se releva et le combat commença. Kyubaru lança une orbe de chakra rouge sur Naruto qui l'évita facilement. Sasuke se jeta sur le démon avec un chidori qui ne lui fit rien. Naruto profita de son inattention pour faire un rasen shuriken qui ne lui fit rien non plus. Après 1 heures de combat il ne réussir jamais à le blesser une seule fois. Naruto eu alors une idée dont il fit part à Sasuke.

- Sasuke on pourrait l'emprisonner à nouveau.

- Pour qu'il se libère une nouvelle fois, non merci.

- Non je parle de l'enfermer dans une personne.

- Tu vois quelqu'un ici qui veux accueillir un démon toi?

- Je suis là moi!

- Avoir 2 démon te tuerait.

- Ouais mais il mourra aussi ainsi que kyubi.

- S'est hors de question.

- Mais on peux pas le battre nos attaque ne lui font presque rien.

- Alors tu emprisonneras le démon en moi.

- Quoi et si tu meurs?

- Au moins j'aurai essayé, s'est toi même qui la dis.

- ...Ok

Naruto commença le jutsu et 24 minutes plus tard un silence pesant régnait. Naruto alla vers Sasuke qui le regardait avec un vrai sourire.

- On n'a réussis dobe.

- Ouais.

-...

- Sasuke sa te dirais de revenir à Konoha avec moi?

- Je ne pourrais pas revenir sans être tué dobe.

- Mais oui je te jure, je te protégerai.

- D'accord.

Naruto lui sauta dans les bras et ils prirent le chemin pour rentrer à Konoha. Naruto et Sasuke arrivèrent à l'aube et ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de se faufiler en douce jusqu'au bureau de Tsunade. Il rentrèrent par la fenêtre et dès qu'il furent dans la pièce Tsunade qui n'avait pas quitté son bureau à cause de la paperasse se retourna et les reconnurent immédiatement

-NARUTO! Ou étais-tu?

- Je sais pas.

Elle l'assomma et se retourna vers l'uchiha.

- Alors il a réussi à te ramener.

- Oui

- Et il est revenu de lui j'ai même pas eu à lui botter le cul mamy.

- T'aurais pas réussis dobe.

- Ouais je t'aurais donné la raclée de ta vie teme.

- Pfff

Naruto lui tourna le dos et gonfla les joues.

- Naruto, raconte moi tous du début.

Alors il lui raconta tous et lorsqu'il lui parla de Kyubaru elle le dévisagea mais le laissa continuer. Quand il finit son rapport elle prit la parole:

- Alors pour commencer Naruto, sans le savoir vous venez de sauvez le monde entier car après plusieurs recherche nous avons découvert que Kyubaru était celui qui allait causé notre perte à tous mais puisque nous ignorions ou il se trouvait nous ne pouvions rien faire et pour finir, puisque vous venez de sauver le monde Sasuke sera réhabilité à Konoha sans aucun problème.

Tsunade convoqua le conseil et expliqua toute l'histoire et comme prévu Sasuke fut réhabilité. La nouvelle fit le tour de Konoha et Sakura entra encore en trombe dans le bureau et sauta sur Naruto pour le serrer dans ses bras

- Oh Naruto je suis vraiment désolé.

- Sa va Sakura, et puis j'ai tenu ma promesse je l'ai ramenai.

Plus tard Sakura partit et Naruto suivi Sasuke chez lui juste pour le plaisir de pouvoir rester plus longtemps avec lui. Sasuke l'invita à entrer et il allèrent s'assoir dans le salon.

- Je suis vraiment content que tu sois revenus Sas'ke.

- Je suis content d'être revenu aussi.

Naruto lui sourit et Sasuke lui répondit. Il passèrent la journée à parler et alors que Naruto allais partir Sasuke l'embrassa. Naruto sourit encore une fois et ils montèrent dans la chambre.

* * *

Alors pas trop mauvais ? Je peux avoir des reviews? Non...oui... D'accord j'ai compris je me la ferme XD


End file.
